A Strange Weapon
by ElectricianMark
Summary: After a series of strange objects that were summoned instead of heroes, a strange bag was pulled. After close inspection, Kiran decides that no one should know what it is. slight Laslow x f!Corrin thrown in there.
1. A strange bag

**A/N**

**I never thought I'd be back, but I finished highschool, so for now I have a pretty big break to do some writing.**

**This one was interesting to write, so I hope you enjoy.**

**(x)**

"It's... another bag..."

"Again?" Kiran had a few questions on his mind about that.

The Order of Heroes was generally peaceful when off the battlefield, and normally the summoning "rituals" would go smoothly when summoning a hero.

The past few days, however, were more confusing then normal.

Many strange objects were pulled instead of heroes, all of which were found out to be from Kiran's world. It was theorized that they might pull a hero from his world, but that thought process was completely shut down by Kiran, stating that someone who was called a hero in his world was far more subjective then it is Askr, and every other world connected to it.

So far, every object that was randomly pulled from Kiran's world was either and empty box of some kind or scrap metal, but this time was different. This time, a bag that Kiran easily identified was a duffle bag, showed up, and it actually had something noticable.

"Huh... this is different." Alfonse commented. "Wonder what's inside?"

Kiran walked up to the bag and knelt down, he saw some strange lettering on the bag, but held his breath when he recognized what it said.

_U.S Rangers, Thought I'd never see this, _Kiran thought. He then picked up the bag with as much strength as he could, and looked to the prince, "Alfonse, let's call off the summoning for today, I need some time to check this out."

Alfonse raised his brow, "Ok, but are you sure you don't want help with that?"

"Whether I do or not doesn't really matter, I need to do this on my own, considering it's from my world." Kiran replied, and continued to his room within the castle.

Alfonse just shrugged, and began to wrap things up.

(x)

Ok, so he didn't really make it to his room, the duffle bag was too heavy, so he decided to check out it's contents in the War Room instead.

The storage room and the war room were right next to each other, so even though they both had separate entrances, they were both connected by a doorway in between. Little Azura was in the storage room looking at the different accessories until she found a cute little garden hat to put on. She walked through the doorway to the war room to find Kiran there.

" Summoner... do... do you like the hat?" she asked.

Kiran looked at her and smiled, "it looks great on you, dear." He looked back at the strange container on the table. Little Azura didn't smile, but left the hat on with content, and walked over to Kiran.

"Uh... what's in the large bag?" Azura asked.

Kiran then opened the bag, which let her know that they were going to find out. When he saw what was inside, however, his eyes widened.

From what he could immediately identify, there were several MRE's, ammunition, and weapons he couldn't take his eye off of, guns. He immediately knew that this could _not_ stay here, they needed to be in his room, the one place no one but he goes in.

"Uh... summoner? Is... Is everything ok?"

He looked back down to Azura, realizing he had spaced out a bit, and gave her a nod.

"I need you to do something for me, think you can do it?"

Although hesitant, she nodded.

" Can you call Commander Anna over here? I need her to help me with this."

Azura nodded yet again, and left the War Room to find Anna.

Kiran looked back at the bag, and started contemplating different scenarios. Either they accidentally intervined with some really important military mission back at his world, or someone knows of this place now, and is either sending him stuff, or is planning on hopping through as well. He most certainly hoped that this was just some freak accident some poor soldiers have to power through.

**(x)**

**Ay lmao, I actually find this an interesting idea to contemplate.**

**Other than that, I'm back with some crazy ideas I'd like to get written down, so I hope y'all are ready for that.**


	2. Bandits?

**AN**

**Nothing much to say here, other then the fact that none of this belongs to me.**

So**, enjoy!**

**(x)**

The past few days have confused many of the heroes, most of which didn't even have an idea of what was going on. Kiran had suddenly called off all summoning for the time being, and most of the heroes had no idea why.

He prefered it if they didn't know, however. The weapons that were summoned along with the bag are far too much for any known world but his own to even have the knowledge of. He only chanced it with the Askr trio so he can get the bag in his room, but since then, not even Flora and Felicia, maid sisters, weren't allowed in, telling them that the room is to be excluded from thier daily routine.

Kiran was currently lying down on his bed, inspecting one of the weapons, this one in particular was what he would call a relic.

A .44 Magnum, 6 shots, all it ever needed to get the point across. From what Kiran had picked up from the countless games and movies involving such a weapon, if it was in the hands of the hero, it showed authority, but in the hands of the villian, it showed rebelliousness.

He got up from his bed and walked over to the bag. After a bit of searching, he grabbed the holster meant for the weapon, latched it onto his belt, and walked to view himself in the mirror.

If he was kidding himself, he'd say he was the perfect sheriff. He holstered the gun and posed in front of the mirror, smiling at himself.

A knock on his door broke him out of his self indulgence, as he quickly put on his coat, forgetting he had the gun still on his person. When he opened the door, he was met with a familiar face.

"Oh, Kaze... how are things?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, but I've come with a report." Kaze said, getting the point. He hands the summoner a note. "There is a small bandits camp just a few hours from us. I suggest we take action, sooner rather then later."

"Bandits, huh?" Kiran huffed as he looked at the note. "I guess, to keep everyone's wit's about them, we'll taks care of it." He then looked up at Kaze. "Have Corrin, Hana, Laslow, and Azura ready in the war room, I'll come down to debrief them soon."

"Which Corrin, and may I ask which Azura?" Kaze asked.

"Princess Corrin, as in Laslows wife, and the young Azura."

"Young Azura?" Kaze raised his brow. "Are you sure we should be bringing someone as young as her into this?"

"She's stronger then she looks Kaze, physically, and mentally."

"Forgive me if I have overstepped my bounds, Summoner. I was just looking out for her."

"We all are." Kiran spoke in a softer tone. "But we can't shelter her forever. Little bird needs to spread her wings and fly at some point."

Kaze simply nodded. "I shall let the others know of your request." And with that, he vanished into the shadows.

Kiran simply chuckled under his breath. He knew he was never gonna get used to ninjas teleporting from the shadows. Not that it was ever a bad thing.

He then made his way to the war room, completely forgetting he had a gun on him.


	3. Not much time

He felt he was actually stupid. How in gods name did he forget? How could _anyone_ forget they had a gun on them!?

_Have I finally gone insane?! _Kiran mentally screeched.

After the debriefing, Kiran took his team to the last known place the bandits would be hiding. Hana, since she had some training as a ninja, scouted out the bandits camp, and came to the conclusion that they should attack at night for the advantage. Of course, Kiran always came prepared, and had them set up a small camp some distance away from their target.

But of course, Kiran forgot this entire time that he still had the _gun_ on him, and he felt like a retard for forgetting.

He didn't want the others to know of the weapon he carried, how dangerous it can be in the wrong hands. _He _ didn't even feel like he should be holding it, yet here he is, in his tent with the weapon in hand. He didn't dare try to disassemble it here, it would take to much time, and he didn't think he could put it back together.

A ruffle of his tent caused him to jump, and he quickly put away the gun in his holster.

"Who's there?" Kiran asked.

"It's only me." Answered back a feminine voice.

Kiran instantly recognized the voice, and a soft smile came to his face. "Oh, Hana. Come on in then."

Hana walked in, wearing her usually samurai garb, and sat down next to Kiran. "It's been a while, hasn't it." She spoke in a soft tone.

"Far too long for my liking, I know." Kiran spoke in a similarly soft tone. "It just seems as if our positions take up most of our time."

"Well, we are here now." Hana said, as she leaned in to give Kiran a kiss, She then sighed. "If only we would have these, more _intimate _momments out of the field, and in the comfort of our room." She then nuzzled closer to her lover.

"Well," Kiran began. "We have until nightfall, and that's a few hours away." Kiran then lied down, "I, for one, feel like taking a nap until then."

"I guess I don't need an invitation then." Hana slightly giggled as she lied down next to him, and the pair slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Somehow Ambushed

Nightfall came, and the small band of heroes was already in action.

Hana scouted out the bandits camp a second time to ensure nothing changed.

"Seems to be the same as before, but they have an archer." Hana spoke out.

"Well that complicates things, what should we do?" Laslow spoke, then he looked towards Kiran. "Think we could still have the element of surprise before that archer spots us?"

"Plan doesn't change, just take out the archer first." Kiran said, then he looked towards Corrin. "Think you can get him?"

"Should be easy enough, he'll be dead before he knows it." Corrin gave a, rather unnerving grin at that, and disappeared into the shadows.

Kiran simply nodded. "Wait for the archer to go down, then we attacked." He then looked over to Azura, "stay with my, got it?"

Azura gave a nervous nod.

The archer walked around the outside of the camp, expressing all forms of displeasure.

"I fucking hate guard duty." He muttered. Then, something grabbed him by his collar. "What the-"

Before he could finish that thought process, he was pulled into the bushes with extreme force. He was already sprawled out on the floor, and a hand covered his mouth to prevent him from screaming out. His eyes didn't adjust to the darkness in time, as the last thing he saw before his throat was slit open was ivory hair, and the smile of a murderous lunatic.

Corrin came out off the shadows and signaled the others to help finish the job. However, little did she know, things would turn out quite differently.

The moment the others regrouped with her, Hana felt a hand grab her and pull her, causing her to yelp.

Kiran looked in her direction, and say that a bandit had her in his grasp, blade to her throat. He looked over back to Corrin and Laslow, and saw thay they were back to back, surrounded by at least five bandits.

He saw their faces, Laslow looked calm as alway, but he knew better. Corrin looked pissed, obviously upset at the fact that they performed such an ambush, as if they new they were coming. He looked over to Hana, who looked terrified at her predicament.

"Well if it isn't the summoner." A voice came from behind him, but before he could turn all the way, he heard a screech of a little girl.

_Gods, no._ Azura was off of the ground, held up high by her arm, with a blade close to her throat.

"Do you have any idea how much we'll get for turning you in to Embla, not to mention all these fine lasses you brought with you." Spoke the bandit chief as he held Azura high. "Surrender now, and the girls get to go, but leave, well..." The chief then chuckled a bit. "My men needed something to relieve themselves."

He heard enough.

He looked at Azura, the poor girl had tears in her eyes, sobbing as she hanged from her arm.

"Kiran... please... just run, you're more importa-"

"No."

The four heroes were taken aback slightly by the summoners dark tone, but then everyone noticed him pull something out of his coat.

He had seen enough. As much as he hated it, he knew what he needed to do. He would do anything for his friends, his lover, _her._

"Let the young girl go, now." His voice, dark and commanding.

The bandit chief looked at the strange object, and began to laugh hysterically. "And what are you gonna do with that, huh?"

Two clicks were heard then a loud bang, followed by a bright, blinding flash.

**AN**

**Honestly liked writing this one, but the next chapter has more fighting in it, hopefully I get it right.**

**Until next**** time! Chow!**


	5. A turn of the Tide

She couldn't hear, she couldn't see, but she could feel, and she felt herself hit the ground hard. Something happened to her arm, she couldn't tell what, but it hurt, and she can't move it.

Her eyes adjusted, and there was no longer a sea of black around her. She turned to the man that had held her by her arm, and saw that the man was dead, with a near perfect circle in his forehead, bleeding profusely from it.

Azura backed away from the body as fast as she could.

Hana took advantage of the shock the bandits were in, and gave a swift kick to the groin of the bandit that held her, causing the bandit to fall to his knees, instinctively grabbing his groin from the pain. She then turned a one-eighty and drew her katana, and before the bandit could recover, she plunged the blade into the bandits back, killing him.

She turned to were Kiran and Azura would be, but she saw that they weren't there. She then heard two bangs go off, and immediately ran in that direction.

_(x)_

Corrin grasped her dragonstone, allowing some of the dragons power into her. She then grasped Yato with both hands, and and with uncontested strength thrusted it forward into one of the bandit's chest, piercing his heart, ending him there. Another bandit tried to strike her then, swinging his axe downward. Corrin, with the speed the dragonstone granted her, pulled Yato out of the dead man and blocked the axe from hitting her. She pushed back with so much force that the bandit almost fell backwards. The bandit didn't have time to gather his bearings, as the world went black and died before he knew it as Corrin unceremoniously decapitated him with a swift swing of the Yato.

Laslow quickly disarmed his opponent, by menuevering his silver blade into the bandit's hand and knocked the sword out if it. Then with one swift swipe, the tip of his silver blade slit the bandit's throut. Continuing the momentum, Laslow swung the blade downward on the next bandit. The bandit extinctivly held his sword up to block it, but was unprepared for the amount of force behind the swing, and his sword was knocked out of his hand. Before the bandit could even try to pick his blade up, Laslow thrusted his silver sword into his neck, ending him there.

Another bandit took Laslow by surprise attempted to swing at him, but he couldn't block the attack properly, it was a diagonal attack from behind.

"LOOK OUT!!"

Before Laslow could raise his blade, Corrin shoved him out of the way, and with a draconic arm blocked the blade. She then grabbed the poor fellow by his neck and began to squeeze, causing him to gasp for air.

"You should've ran when you had the chance." She spoke in a dark tone, and threw the bandit into a tree head first, killing him.

Laslow began to get up. "I'm not sure what's worse, being hit one the back with a sword or being tossed by a dragon." He said with a small smirk.

"That 'dragon' is also your wife, and I'm not one to take 'hurting my husband' lightly." Corrin spoke in a soft tone, reverting her arm back to normal. "And don't worry about the shoving part, I'll make it up to you when this is done."

"Then let's go for some tea then, my treat." Laslow said.

Two bangs were heard, getting the attention of the pair.

"That must be the summoner, we need to move!" Corrin yelled in a frantic tone and began running in the direction of the sound, Laslow in tow.

_(x)_

"Azura! Wait!"

Kiran ran frantically after Azura who was running in fear. He knew why she was running, but he also knew that she _needed_ to calm down. The sound of combat was slowly fading away as he turned a corner around a tent, and spotted Azura standing still in front of two bandits brandishing axes.

Kiran made no hesitation as he lifted his gun and aimed at the two bandits, pulling the trigger twice and releasing two loud bangs, followed by the blinding muzzle flash. He looked down to Azura and saw her on the floor, curled up and wimpering as tears fell off her face.

"Azura, it's all right, I got you, they're gone now." Kiran tried to comfort.

"Th-th-that sound... Is s-s-so scary." Azura managed to sputter out.

"It's alright, it's just my weapon, I know it's scary, but it was used to save you, I would never use it on you." Kiran tried to calm her down.

The words were working, as Azura's breath began to stablize, and she wiped the tears from her face. But it was all wasted when she gasped with the face of fear as she pointed behind him.

Kiran stood up to a battle stance and prepared to fire the gun ar his assailant, but was immediately knocked down off his feet and landed on his back as a brute of a bandit was a top him, bringing his axe down. Kiran caught the axe, and tried to push it away from his face, but he was quickly loosing that battle, as the strength of the bandit overpowered his. Just when he was about to say his prayers, he heard a voice call from next to him.

_"You__ are the oceans grey waves..."_

The voice was young in nature, but still carried the same power as her adult counterpart. With the newfound strength, he pushed back the axe away from his face, much to the surprise of the bandit.

_"Destined to seek, life beyond, the shore just out of reach..."_

He pushed the bandit off of him and stood up he turned and saw the gun. He looked back at the bandit, and saw that he was angrily staring at Azura.

_"Yet the waters ever change..."_

He ran towards the gun while the bandit ran towards Azura.

_"Flowing like time, the path is, yours to climb."_

He grabbed the gun and looked at the bandit, and time seemed to slow down. He raised his gun and aimed it at the bandit.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" A triggered was pulled, and a loud bang followed. the bandit dropped dead in his tracks.

Azura stood tall, as if she didn't hear the gun go off at all. She opened her eyes as she finished her song to see the summoner standing with his weapon raised, smoke emitting from the end of it, and a dead bandit a foot or so away from him.

"Kiran!" Azura ran towards the summoner as he embraced her in a hug. "Thank you summoner."

"No thanks needed, I just wanted to protect you." Kiran said in a soft tone.

"Summoner! You're okay!"

Kiran looked to the left, only to be tackle hugged by two of his comrads.

"C-Corrin ... Laslow, I-I need to *gasp* breath." Kiran struggled to say before the embrace ended.

"As much as I want to celebrate, we have a bit of a problem." Hana's voice rang in as she knelt down by Azura, inspecting her arm.

"Yeah, this entire ordeal turned out more bloodied then I wanted." Laslow said, somberly. "Think she'll do ok?"

"Her arm is dislocated, but that's the extent of her injuries." Hana said as she held Azura's arm, in which Azura recoiled in pain. "Hold strong, ok? I'm gonna push it back into place." Hana said.

Azura gave a loud yelp as Hana pushed her arm up and in in a fast motion. The pain then disappeared as She began to move her arm again.

"There, feel better?" Hana asked, which was answered by a quick nod, and a hug.

Laslow then looked towards Corrin. "My love, your arm." He said as he pointed at Corrins arm. "It's bleeding."

"It is?" She asked in surprise as she lifted her arm in front of her. "Huh, it is. That's... strange."

Laslow shook his head. "You're not invincible, love. Even in your dragon form, you could still get hurt." He grabbed Corrins arm and began to bandage it. "That bandit had a wyrmslayer. Not sure where he got it from, considering they only exist in our world."

"That only piles on the already overflowing pile of questions." Kiran began. "They knew we would be here, which means there is more of them around here." He then looked out over the treeline. "We should start going back now, the cover of darkness should mask our figures."

The other nodded in agreement. But their attention was called by Kiran who raised his hand.

"We don't speak of this day, at all. The others must not know of the weapon I used. If anyone asked, say that things went well, nothing more, nothing less."

The group of heroes each gave an understanding nod, and they all made there way back to the castle.

(x)

**AN**

**WOWEE!!! THAT FIGHT SCENE WAS GORY!!**

**I personally think I did a good just, but input from others is always welcome.**

**Next**** and chapter coming soon, folks!**


	6. Aftermath

"I won't ask again... What. Happened."

"Good, now you'll stop pestering me about this."

"Ugh, why do you have to be so difficult sometimes?!?"

"When will you learn to take a hint?! Sometimes I don't wanna talk about these things, now leave me be!!"

Anna has been, for the past few hours, trying to get Kiran to talk, specifically about the _incident _that occurred only a few days ago. Kiran, however, has been giving her nothing but frustration so far. He was simply keeping his end of the agreement made at the end of that ordeal, and that is to _not _speak of it to anyone else ever, and that included the higher-ups.

Anna didn't like that one bit. She couldn't just go to the team that was brought and ask them of it, since Kiran gave them the order not to speak of it, and even though she was the commander, she couldn't just override the tactician's/summoner's orders. She still remembers Laslow telling her that it would be better for everyone if that information stayed a secret.

"Anna, I think you should let him be." Alphonse spoke up.

Anna turned to him with a surprised look. "Really, Alphonse?!"

"Yes!! Really! It's about time he gets a break from you, anyway!!" Alphonse answered back angrily.

"Thank you, Alphonse. I'll be sure to repay you for this." Kiran said, and then left the room.

Anna was now furious. " Does anything I do or say carry _any_ weight around here anymore?!"

Alphonse had heard this before, and groaned. He was gonna be here a while.

* * *

Kiran walked out to the training yard and found both Corrin and Laslow sparing. He decided that he'll watch and wait it out until he starts speaking.

From what he has seen, Laslow was the overall better swordsman due to his way of toying with his opponents in a way no one else has figured out. However, due to his current sparring partner being his wife - who also doesn't have the best control over her emotions, which becomes more then necessary of a problem since she is half dragon - he more or less dials the toying around stuff down.

Corrin on the other hand bolstered power, using her strength to overwhelm her opponents. Her technique - which is rather odd, since it consists of weird flourishes and the odd twirl - has a way of fooling people into thinking her attacks are weak, until their swords are knocked from their grip and have a glowing Yato piercing their chest.

Corrin had swung her sword at Laslow, who sidestepped to the left. Laslow then went for an underhanded swing, which Corrin tried to block.

Her mistake.

When Corrin's sword clashed with Laslow's, Laslow managed to bring both blades above their waists. Now with their blades locked, Corrin pushed her sword against his. She then saw him wink.

Using her strength against her, Laslow began bringing their swords in a wide arc. When the arc was almost a complete circle, he managed to slip Corrin's sword from her hands, and sent it flying towards a nearby weapons rack.

"Looks like I won, darling." Laslow said in his usual tone.

"One day I'll figure out that technique of yours." Corrin said.

"Other's have tried and failed, not even Lord Xander has figured it out." Laslow said with a smile.

"I for one, thought you both did great." Kiran finally spoke.

Laslow turned to him. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd reappear. How are you holding?"

"Better then before, but Anna keeps pestering me about, _that, _incident." Kiran spoke, bringing his voice down.

"You too then." Corrin muttered. "I almost lost it when she kept pushing for me to tell her, but she eventually got the point." Corrin said with a smug look, but then frowned. "Honestly, people forget how I've been surrounded by secrets all my life, one would think I'd know how to keep mine."

"And after keeping a rather large secret hidden for years, I already know my way around." Laslow added.

Kiran only nodded, there were times where he'd keep a secret here and there, but with something like this he couldn't even think of telling someone.

"So how are you two feeling, having seen that?"

Laslow only sighed. "I've seen my fair share of violence in my days, so although that weapon of yours did quite a number on those bandits, nothing now beats what Corrin did that one time."

"And what was that?" Kiran asked.

"I was in my dragon form when I grabbed someone and slammed their face into the floor, then dragged then on their face quite a distance at flying speed." Corrin said, rather monotoned. "Left quite a gruesome trail of blood, bones, and brain matter. Poor Sakura couldn't even look at me for days."

Kiran saw a saddened look on Corrin's face, and decide to change the subject slightly. "And what about Hana, is she doing ok?"

"She's with Smolzura, currently trying her best to keep her mind off of it." Laslow said.

Kiran raised his brow. "So we are calling her Smolzura now?"

"Cute nickname I came up with so that we can differentiate from her and her older counterpart. Although Azura, the older one, gets embarrassed whenever she hears it." Corrin giggled a bit at the last statement.

"Where is she now?" Kiran asked.

"Storage room, last time I saw her, should still be there if you go now." Laslow answered.

Kiran only nodded, and turned to leave the training yard. "You two should take a break, you'll need it."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want the Fae doll?"

"Yes."

"But it's so fluffy!! It's all... floof."

"But I like the tail."

Both Hana and The young Azura were in the storage room looking at the different accessories when they came across that Fae doll Selena won't admit keeping under her pillow that one week, and a kitsune tail that was just as fluffy.

Hana didn't like the kitsune too much. If Kaden was anything to go by, they were rather boastful about themselves, a trait she really didn't like. Azura, however, showed a fondness with them, specifically their tails.

When the little girl saw the tail for the first time, she immediately grabbed it and hugged it close to her face. She even smiled at the feel of it.

"Well, alright then." Hana said, putting down the Fea doll.

"I was looking forever for that, where'd you find it?"

Hana immediately turned her head to the source of the voice, and smiled at the familiar face.

"Kiran! It's so good to see you!"

"Likewise, dear." Kiran said, his hood now off to reveal his scruffy brown hair.

"I came down here with Smolzura to get her another accessory, and I just found it sitting there." Hana said, referring to the Fae doll. "Selena keeps denying that she ever had it, but I'm pretty sure we all saw the look on her face when she first saw it."

Kiran smiled. "A secret between you and me, but I actually have a Fae doll that's gold in color."

Hana's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yup, I'll show you next time you're in my room." Kiran winked. He then looked down at the young Azura. "Are you feeling ok?" He said kneeling down.

Azura nodded.

"Are you... are you still scared?"

Azura buried her face slightly into the kitsune tail with a sad look, and nodded. "It's... it was so... loud." Azura then shivered a bit. "And there was so much blood."

Kiran sighed, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it can be frightening, I was scared too, the first time I ever heard that sound. But once you have one in your hand and fire your first shot, all that fear goes away with it."

Hana looked at Kiran. "Kiran, you're not suggesting that-"

"No, not now, she's far too young." Kiran immediately cut her off. "But at some point, when she goes back home from this conflict, I'll take the time to teach her."

He turned his attention back to Azura. "There are many people here who wish to keep you safe, but I feel like I should be the most vigilant in that regard. Azura, no matter what happens, I will always keep you safe." Kiran lightly patted her on the head. "So please, try your best not to be scared of me, or my weapon, because it'll never be used against you. Okay?"

"Okay." Azura said, but then had a slight frown. "Please don't pat me on the head."

Kiran smiled. "It'll be hard not to." He then stood back up. "Why don't you go to Lyn to help you with that tail? I'm sure she'd love to help you."

Azura beamed at that. "Okay!" She yelled, and almost ran out of the storage room with the kitsune tail in hand.

"I really hope she turns out better the the Azura we know." Hana spoke up. "Gods know the amount of secrets _she _kept."

"We may only hope for the best." Kiran added, and then faced Hana. "How about you? How are you taking this?" He asked with concern.

Hana sighed. "I've honestly never seen anything like that. I was, genuinely horrified."

Kiran winced. "I hope I didn't change your opinion of me."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I know why you had to do it! it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Is such bloodshed... common, in your world?"

Kiran gave a sigh, he didn't know if he should feel relieved he still had her, or saddened because of the question she asked. "It used to be far worse then what you just saw." Kiran then began to shudder. "Please... I really don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry." Hana said sadly, realizing her mistake. "I'll be fine, don't worry." She said, reassuringly.

"I hope so."

"Why don't we go to your room?" Hana suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Kiran smirked. "But first."

Kiran planted his lips against Hana's, who quickly gave into it, moving her arms over his shoulders. But before they could go any further, they both heard a feminine gasp as they both abruptly broke away.

Who stood before them was the twin tailed red head herself, Selena, with a face deep red, and holding onto the Fae doll.

"Uh..." was the only thing she could muster.

"Don't speak of this, and we'll keep quiet about the Fae doll, ok?" Hana said.

"Deal."

* * *

**AN**

**THIS IS IT, THE END!!!!**

**Finally, after so long, my first completed fic.**** I hope you guys enjoyed this, feedback, maybe?**

** See y'all soon!**


End file.
